A vehicle seat such as a seat of an automobile may be provided with a baggage holder (e.g., a hook), so that baggage or small articles can be hung, hooked or fixed on the baggage holder. For example, a vehicle seat disclosed in JP2003-212021A includes a seat cushion supported rotatably around its rear end portion and configured to be tipped up, and the baggage holder is fixed to a board that is disposed on the reverse side of the seat cushion.
However, the baggage holder fixed to the board is unstable, and if heavy baggage is hung on the baggage holder, the board may be damaged.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a vehicle seat in which a baggage holder is firmly fixed to the vehicle seat.
Further, it is desirable to provide a vehicle seat in which baggage is less likely to come off the baggage holder.